Klassenausflug
by M9
Summary: Snapes Disaster als Begleitlehrer...oder so... *g*


Disclaimer: Die Gestalten in der Story gehören nicht mir und da ich nur die beiden bisherigen Filme kenne, habe ich eigentlich auch keine Ahnung, was ich hier mache. Geld wird natürlich auch keins damit verdient.

Auf die Idee gebracht hat mich Sala, ohne es zu wissen und Keeline ist Schuld, daß ich es geschrieben habe. Sie hat keine Ruhe gelassen, daher schiebe ich einfach ihr mal alles in ihre Schuhe... *Keeline zuzwinker* Nun will ich aber auch deine Version davon lesen... *mit breitestem Grinsen zu ihr rüberschiele*

Danken muß ich noch Shelley, die so lieb war das ganze Beta zu lesen... *knuddel dafür*

So, nun viel Spaß allen Lesern, die mutig genug sind sich das hier anzutun. Wenn ihr durch seid, hinterlaßt doch bitte eine kleine Nachricht *auf Reviewknopf deute* Ich würde mich sehr freuen.

**Klassenausflug**

Severus Snape, Zaubertränkemeister und so ziemlich der gefürchtetste Lehrer Hogwarts betrachtete mißtrauisch, was ihm Remus Lupin da als ‚essbar' vorgesetzt hatte.

Ein seltsam klebriges Etwas von einem Brötchen, auf dem Fleisch und Salat lagen und dazu gab es noch geschnittene, fritierte Kartoffeln, die nicht labbriger hätten sein können. 

Er nahm eine davon in die Hand und schüttelte sie ein wenig – so als ob er testen wollte, daß die Kartoffel unter keinen Umständen noch lebte – und tunkte sie in die rote Soße, die Lupin ihm so schwungvoll auf sein Tablett geschmiert hatte. Vorsichtig führte er die Pommes zu seinem Mund und biß testend ein Stück ab.

Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung schnitt das Ganze bei der Geschmacksprobe gar nicht mal so schlecht ab – er hatte schon Schlimmeres gegessen. So wurde er mutiger und beschloß auch diesen Brötchen zu testen. Er nahm ihn aus dem Pappkasten, auf dem ein großes gelbes M prangte und biß, genauso wie er es bei Lupin gesehen hatte, herzhaft hinein.

Im nächsten Moment machte es ‚pflatsch' und als er nach unten sah bemerkte er die rote halbflüssige Masse, die aus dem Brötchen geflossen, auf seinem Tablett aufgeprallt war und sich dann in feinen Spritzern über seiner schwarzen Robe verteilt hatte.

Mißmutig und noch übler gelaunt als vorher betrachtete er die Flecken. Da vernahm er leises Kichern. Er wußte schon von wem es kam: Remus Lupin, sein geliebter Feind. Dieser saß ihm gegenüber, weit über den Tisch gebeugt, ebenfalls einen dieser ‚Hamburger', wie er dieses Zeug genannt hatte, in Händen und verschluckte sich so langsam fast vor Lachen.

„Ich sagte doch, sie sollten sich vorbeugen, aber sie hören ja nie auf mich...", konnte der VgdK-Lehrer sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

Ein bitterböser Blick traf ihn aus den Augen des Tränkemeisters und wenn dessen Augen Dolche gewesen wären, wäre Remus sogleich tot umgefallen, aber so grinste er ihn immer noch an.

Severus stand auf. Er hatte in diesem vermaledeiten Laden doch irgendwo ein Schild, das zur Toilette wies gesehen, als sie hereingekommen waren. Dieses suchte er nun und wenige Sekunden später war er auch wirklich auf dem Weg zu den Erfrischungsräumen. Er mußte unbedingt diese Flecken aus seiner Kleidung entfernen. Als Vorbildsperson konnte er schließlich nicht so herumlaufen. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn eine komplette Klasse Schüler um ihn herumsprangen. 

Auf der Toilette verfluchte er ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag den Schulleiter, der ihm dies angetan hatte. Schließlich war es Dumbledores Entscheidung gewesen Lupin und ihn als Ersatz für die kurzfristig verhinderten Begleitlehrer zum Muggelkundeausflug mitzuschicken. Alle Proteste hatten nichts genutzt und so mußten die beiden Lehrer, die sich normalerweise so fern wie möglich voneinander hielten, doch an einem Strang ziehen. Nur bewaffnet mit etwas Muggelgeld, einem Routenplan und ihrer pädagogischen Erfahrung sollten sie eine ganze Klasse durch das überfüllte London führen. Der einzige Lichtblick war der Busfahrer, der das ganze schon häufiger gemacht hatte und ihnen daher dann und wann einen guten Tipp gab, was sie noch besichtigen könnten. So lief die ganze Geschichte bis kurz vor 12 auch – abgesehen von kleineren Zwischenfällen – relativ gut, bis die Schüler anmeldeten, daß sie Hunger hätten, und ein Besuch in einer Muggelgaststube geplant gewesen wäre. Leider hatte die Muggelkundeprofessorin noch nirgends eine Reservierung gemacht und so entbrannten heftige Diskussionen, bis einer vorgeschlagen hatte in eine Gaststätte Namens MacDonalds zu fahren. Begeisterung war ausgebrochen und der nichtsahnende Snape hatte einfach mal auf die Erfahrung des Busfahrers und des anderen Begleitlehrers vertraut. Und das hatte er nun davon: Miserables Essen auf dem Tisch und Flecken auf der Robe.

Er wischte nochmals mit einem dieser Papierhandtücher über die rote Soße, welche die Reinheit seines Gewandes besudelte und fluchte wieder. Nun war es noch schlimmer als vorher.

Vorsichtig blickte er sich um. Als er niemanden sah seufzte er schwer und meinte leise „Ok...einmal muß einfach sein." Dann flüsterte er schnell einen Zauberspruch und seine Robe war wieder sauber. Nervös sah er sich nochmals um, aber zu seinem Glück hatte ihn kein Mensch bemerkt. 

Einigermaßen zufrieden schlenderte er, eindeutig lässiger geworden, aus der Toilette und wurde von dem Lärmschwall, der ihn erreichte, fast wieder zurückgeworfen.

Entsetzt schüttelte er den Kopf. Kaum ließ man diesen Lupin mal 5 Minuten mit den Schülern alleine lief schon alles aus dem Ruder. Seine Schüler lärmten, als ob sie das ganze Gebäude mit ihrem Krach zum Einsturz bringen wollten. Ron Weasley rannte an ihm vorbei und wurde von einem Ravenclaw verfolgt und als Snape einen Schritt nach vorne machte, um den beiden nachzusehen, rannte zu allem Überfluß ein weiterer Verfolger des rothaarigen Gryffindor in den Professor hinein. Eine Entschuldigung murmelnd duckte der Schüler sich und suchte so schnell das Weite, daß Snape nicht einmal dazu kam das Wort Strafarbeit auszusprechen.

Er schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. Wäre diese Situation in Hogwarts eingetreten, hätte er sie alle mit einem kleinen Zauber verstummen lassen können, aber in der Muggelwelt stand ihm diese Möglichkeit zu seinem Leidwesen nicht zur Verfügung. So beschloß er sich eine Gedankennotiz zu machen und im Bus eine Strafpredigt zu halten. Dann schritt er so ruhig und elegant wie möglich durch die Menge, wieder auf seinen Platz zu.

Sein Kollege war schon fertig mit seiner Mahlzeit und überlegte gerade, ob er sich noch ein zweites Komplettmenu holen sollte, als sich Snape setzte. Oder zumindest, als er sich setzen wollte. Denn in dem Moment, in dem er die Sitzfläche des Stuhls berührte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas durch die Luft fliegen und schoß daher sofort wieder in die Höhe.

„Mr. Weasley...", dröhnte seine strenge Stimme durch den Saal und abrupt herrschte angenehme Stille. „Was fällt ihnen ein mit Essen – sei es noch so miserabel - um sich zu werfen?" Während dieser Worte war er Richtung Draco Malfoy geschritten und deutete nun auf den Colabecher in dessen Hand, in dem eine große Pommes schwamm.

Weasley sah sich wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen um und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung.

„Das ist nur ein Experiment Professor...", versuchte Harry Potter seinem Freund beizustehen.

„So?" Eine fragende Augenbraue hob sich im Gesicht des Lehrers. „Und was für eines, wenn ich fragen darf?" Gespannt wartete er darauf, was sich die Bande heute für eine halbwegs plausible Erklärung ausdenken würde.

Nun sah auch Harry ziemlich ratlos aus. Da mischte sich auch schon Hermine ein. „Nun ja, wir haben mit Draco darüber diskutiert, wie schädlich diese Cola angeblich sein soll und da hat er sich bereit erklärt, seine zur Verfügung zu stellen, damit wir testen können, wie schnell Kartoffelgewächse von diesem Getränk zerfressen werden...in Hogwarts gibt es dieses Getränk ja nicht."

Snapes zweite Augenbraue wanderte nach oben und er mußte sich eingestehen, daß die kleine Granger wirklich auf Zack war. „Soooo sooooo...", dehnte er seine Worte und fuhr dann blitzschnell herum, was dazu führte, daß der junge Malfoy kurz zusammenzuckte. „Stimmt das Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco starrte ihn einen Moment nur an. Dann nickte er langsam, da er genau wußte, daß er mit einer anderen Antwort nicht nur den Gryffindors ein paar Punkte raubte, sondern auch den Slytherin, da er nicht ganz unschuldig an den Geschehnissen gewesen war. „Ja Professor Snape. Hermine hat unser Vorhaben ganz richtig geschildert."

Snape starrte ihn etwas verblüfft an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Normalerweise war der junge Malfoy immer sofort bereit, wenn es darum ging, einen Gryffindor ins Verderben rennen zu lassen. Snapes Brauen wanderten fast bis zum Haaransatz hoch, doch dann zuckte er nur die Schultern. Wenn die Schüler einmal zusammenhalten wollten... Er würde sie schon noch erwischen. Es gab genug andere Gelegenheiten. So ermahnte er sie nur noch mal mit erhobenem Zeigefinger: „In Ordnung. Belassen wir es diesmal bei einer Verwarnung. Aber ich bitte ab jetzt um etwas mehr Zurückhaltung. Wir sind hier nicht im Speisesaal der Schule."

Dann ging er energischen Schrittes zurück zu seinem Platz und setzte sich schwungvoll. Seine Schüler atmeten tief durch und er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie die Spannung im Raum nachließ.

Als er sich daran machte seine nun erkaltete, jedoch immer noch ungenießbare Mahlzeit fortzusetzen ging im durch den Kopf, daß sie nur noch die Besichtigung von Big Ben hinter sich bringen mußten. Danach könnten sie zu seiner Erleichterung wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Und dort.... er würde sehen. Irgendwas würde ihm für seine ach so ‚braven' Schüler bestimmt einfallen.

Ende


End file.
